lessafandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 183
A flash of dark energy hits Rano. An amused, Luciel laughs saying that Ra was always better at making monsters, so he's used to dealing with animals. Rano is pushed back, by Luciel's energy, as Luciel comments it's time for him to punish this fledgling beast. Luciel tightens his grip on his spear and fires a second blast of energy at Rano. He twirls his spear and holding the spear out in front of him, chanting sprinkle, the seed of the void. This activates the power of his spear, which he throws at Rano's feet. The ground around Rano begins to shatter as the spear disintegrates, causing the floor to break and give way under Rano's weight. As the floor gives way a red light begins to glow underneath, the light forms into arms and tentacles that wrap themselves around Rano. Rano shouts for them to get off as the arms render him unable to move. Rano lets out a growl as the arms completely envelop him, forming a cocoon, around him. Luciel steps forward stating it's beautiful, the power of emptiness, that doesn't belong to this world, and asks Rano what he thinks, since he's never seen anything like this before. Luciel kneels down telling Rano, he doesn't know much, and that's why he's trying to teach him. Rano insults Luciel, before adding he doesn't believe him. Luciel finds it amusing and tells Rano, he doesn't believe him either, and there's no need for foresight and opinions to get in the way of truth. The hands tear away Rano's Angel power, as Luciel tells him, he doesn't intend to rule over him like Ra, nor does he wish to make Rano sacrifice himself, adding he just wishes to set him free. Luciel places a hand on Rano's head asking if he knows what that means, before telling him it is salvation. On the beach, the waters have turned red with blood. A helicopter surveys the area, as a voice asks how many survivors have been identified. Another voice answers around 20-30 people, although they've lost contact with the special ops team. There is a long flowing trail of tentacles as Luciel's henchman emerges from the water. The voices are trying to determine the creature's identity and its power. The creature moves forward, and revealing a mass of bodies beneath his tentacles. The tentacles are sucking the life out of the bodies, as the creature leaves bloody footprints in his wake. The creature looks at the frightened beach-goers, who are all huddled together on the ground. The creatures eyes begin to glow red, as it points towards the sky. A couple holding onto each other recoil in fright exclaiming another one, stating it's started again. A human tells the others not to move, if they move they'll end up like the dead SWAT team members. A mother cradles her two young children, as everyone else watches the creature, terrified of what's happening. A voice among the crowd speaks up, asking the creature how much longer he intends on taking precious lives. The crowd look behind them to see a frail old lady, with a walking stick walk through the crowd towards the creature, stating she can't stand it anymore. She calls for Satan, to take the man before them, for he no longer bears the dignity of life. The crowd are horrified at the woman's actions and try to stop her, but it's too late as the creature grabs the woman, by the throat bringing her closer to him. The creature towers over the small woman as she struggles. She tells the creature, she's not afraid of him, and he will end up burning in the fires of hell forever. With that the woman holds her Rosary Beads up to the creature. The creature looks at the Rosary before opening its mouth, licking it. The Rosary Beads shatter as the creature devours the woman by swallowing her whole. The crowd of humans scream, at the sight of the woman being devoured. Having eaten the woman alive, the creatures eyes begin to glow, as it points towards the sky again. The man from the couple earlier, shouts at the creatures, asking what the hell he's doing and calls him a hideous monster. His girlfriend, tries to stop him calling him honey. A man from the crowd wonders what the creature wants and if it means one more person. The sound of the helicopter makes everyone realise it's pointing up. The man turns to another man with a phone, saying he needs to call the police or the FBI right now, in order to get rid of that helicopter. No sooner than the man finishes his sentence, there is an explosion. The man turns to see the creatures tentacles destroy the helicopter. The crowd are once again frightened, as they huddle together. The creature continues to look up through the flames smiling at the sky. He points towards the sky, and the crowd look up to see two approaching lights, coming from a dark hole in the sky. From the lights, Remiel and Sandalphon emerge, with their spears drawn, ready for battle. Please support POGO by visiting the raw after reading this: * https://comic.naver.com/webtoon/detail.nhn?titleId=603159&no=126 Category:Chapters Category:Season 03